


What the Sea Has to Give [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is magic, and the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Sea Has to Give [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/gifts), [twilight_seeker3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_seeker3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What the Sea Has to Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



> Cover art by Cybel!
> 
>  

Length: 00:09:12

File size: 11.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WhattheSeaHastoGive.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-sea-has-to-give)


End file.
